Supernatural, Texas 3, Whispers In The Dark
by LyaraCR
Summary: E como sempre, no Texas, tudo pode acontecer. REESCRITA EM 2009. WINCEST


Reescrita em janeiro de 09. Soundtrack: Skillet – Whispers In The Dark

Mais um wincest para todos os fãs do gênero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whispers In The Dark

Mais uma vez em um quarto de motel. Ele abre os olhos suavemente. Frio... Olha em volta e reconhece o lugar, porém, escuro demais, somente iluminado pela luz da lua. Um desespero começa a surgir em seu peito. Ele não gostava tanto da escuridão assim pra suportá-la...

— Dean... Dean!

"Droga... Deixa tudo num breu e apaga..." Sim, ele teria que se levantar pra acender a luz da parede... Não havia luz na rua... Tudo completamente estranho. A lua parecia azul, resplandecendo o seu brilho por todo o céu... E ele temia a escuridão. Principalmente com um brilho tão sombrio quase a dominá-la.

Sente a parede tocar a palma de sua mão, ou vice-versa. Procura o interruptor por toda a parede e não encontra.

Dean acorda com a movimentação e percebe que há algo estranho. Bate a mão na cama de Sam e não o encontra.. Um aperto bate em seu peito.

— Sam... Sammy...

Sussurra ele se levantando. Espicha as mãos pra frente e começa a vagar no escuro procurando o interruptor também. Tromba de peito em alguma coisa e um murmúrio é escutado como se fosse um grito oprimido por mãos... Dean arrepia com o susto...

— Quem é você?!

Sam recupera o fôlego. Estava em branco-papel fluorescente.

— Sou eu Dean... Não precisava ter me peitado dessa forma.

Responde ele em sussurros.

— Eu não te peitei... Você estava na minha frente.

— Eu estava procurando o interruptor pra acender a luz que VOCÊ apagou...

— Eu? Escuta aqui, eu não apaguei nada! Eu dormi e a luz do espelho estava acesa...

— Então... Deve ter entrado alguém aqui...

Sam se espalma na parede procurando o interruptor. No embalo do breu, Dean se espalma também, e acaba por fazer isso nas costas de Sam, que fica inerte com mais esse susto. Dean leva a mão esquerda pelo braço de Sam e encontra o interruptor mais à frente.

— Achei!

Comemora ele num sussurro, como se ainda houvesse algum problema em falar normalmente. Desencosta de Sam. O mais novo sentia o rosto pegar fogo. Sua boca abria e fechava pra reclamar, mas nada saia...

Dean se joga na cama e diz em baixo tom:

— Sabe onde tá a minha calça preta Sammy?

— Huh... E-eu... Tô vestido com ela...

— Eu não posso dormir de Jeans...

— Tenho uma cinza...

— Tá aonde?

— Acho que tá pendurada na cadeira.

Dean se levanta e vai até a cadeira da escrivaninha. Acha a calça de Sam e se despe à penumbra. O mais novo corre os olhos por aquela silhueta brilhando pela luz da lua... Morde o lábio inferior pensando no porque de não ter coragem de ir até lá e... "Deus... No que eu tô pensando! A vadia aqui é ele..."

Dean parecia saber estar sendo observado. Se vestiu como se não houvesse pressa, calmamente. Depois, chegou até a janela, "fazendo charme"... "Ah Sammy-boy... Você vai se levantar daí e vai me implorar por atenção..." Pensou, se lembrando da inércia do mais novo há alguns segundos na parede...

O mais novo não agüentou tal "encenação" e se levantou. Foi se aproximando devagar... Como se tivesse medo da reação de Dean. Sabia que tudo daria certo, mas a timidez ainda o influenciava um pouco. "Bom, está escuro e ele não vai ver a minha cara mesmo..."

Já bem perto, fechou os olhos e o abraçou pela cintura. Dean fingiu um susto com um suspiro. Sussurrou para o mais novo:

— Quer me matar? Tá aprendendo a ficar sorrateiro?

Deu um risinho que fez Sam sentir a cara queimar..

— Hush Dean..

Sussurrou. Dean se virou dentro do abraço e disse:

— Tá com medo do escuro?

Passou as costas da mão direita no rosto de Sam, que cerrou os olhos, o que fez Dean tomar seus lábios num beijo calmo de início, que foi se tornando forte como Whiskey..

_**Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is**_

_**Just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses**_

Os corpos juntos, em sincronia, os lábios se encontrando fortemente, as línguas se tocando, formando uma espécie de febre entre os dois irmãos. Tudo como nunca deveria ser. Não se importavam. Um dia iriam pro inferno mesmo, então, melhor mostrar tudo o que se tem na alma enquanto ela ainda existe. Dean provoca.

— Sammy...

O mais novo geme baixo, numa tentativa de disfarçar...

— Dean, não me chame assim...

Diz ele em sussurros... Um gemido corta o ambiente quando Dean mordisca o lóbulo da orelha de Sam.

— Isso é pra você aprender a não pegar minhas roupas...

Sussurra ele com a boca colada à orelha do mais novo, o fazendo mais sentir do que escutar. Um arrepio corta o corpo de Sam de fora a fora.

_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**_

_**I will be the one that you run to**_

_**My love is**_

_**A burning, consuming fire**_

O mais velho continua com a tortura, agora, chupando o pescoço do outro, deixando algumas marcas promissoras… Vão andando pro lado das camas, até a parte de trás da perna de Sam bater contra uma delas. Se deixa cair... Dean tomba levemente por cima...

Moletom, oh moletom... Tão indecente tecido, tão simples, tão útil... Aquelas calças serviam de barreira, mas eram tão leves que se estivessem sem roupas íntimas, estariam praticamente nus... Ambos completamente acordados, se pressionando naquela escuridão um sobre o outro... Dean começava a sentir o monstro selvagem aflorar dentro de si...

— Sammy... Eu te quero...

_**No**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_**No**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

― Não Dean, EU te quero…

Diz Sam, fazendo menção de abrir as pernas. Dean levanta os quadris um pouco pra facilitar as coisas. Aquela roupa parecia não existir, porque quando se encostaram novamente, Dean começou a se insinuar com movimentos leves sobre o irmão mais novo, que passou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre seus corpos.

Mais um beijo e em pouco tempo a timidez de Sam vai se esvaindo... Mãozinhas bobas percorrendo o corpo de Dean, suas costas, suas nádegas, seu cabelo, arranhando sua cintura... E do nada, Sam diz:

— Tira isso Dean...

E puxa o elástico da calça, o fazendo estralar levemente contra a pele do mais velho.

— Só se você também tirar...

E dá o típico sorriso de lado que só Dean Winchester sabia fazer...

"Desgrudam", tiram as roupas e voltam a se beijar, dessa vez, Sam por cima, mas não por muito tempo... Quando se deixou encostar na entrada de Dean, quis que o jogo virasse, e quase conseguiu... Dean deixou um pouco... Arranhava as costas do mais novo enquanto Sam se divertia, fazendo algo bem gostoso...

Quando saiu de Dean para torturá-lo mais um pouco, se deu mal. Foi virado bruscamente, ficando por baixo.

— Minha vez Sammy...

Juntou os corpos de uma só vez.. O mais novo gemeu alto e puxou Dean contra si com as pernas. Sentiu uma dor fina, que misturada com tanto prazer, podia ser ignorada quase por completo..

Pouco tempo e o mais velho começou a mover-se lentamente.. Sam o acompanhou sensualmente com os quadris... Os corpos se esfregando, Sam gemendo, Dean ofegante... Em poucos minutos a janela de vidro adquiriu uma névoa característica de tal situação, fazendo o brilho da lua se ofuscar um pouco e deixar a escuridão quase em seu auge.

_**You feel so lonely and ragged**_

_**You lay here broken and naked**_

_**My love is**_

_**Just waiting**_

_**To clothe you in crimson roses**_

Dean continuou seu ritmo torturante até o mais novo suplicar...

— Por favor, Dean... Não me maltrate mais...

E um sorriso perverso surgiu na face corada de Dean... Esquentando gradativamente, ele ia bem fundo e devagar, tocando o ponto fraco de Sam, o fazendo arrepiar a cada investida, fazendo-o ficar completamente fora de si...

E o nome do mais velho era pronunciado como se fosse algo sagrado... Sam estava no lugar onde sempre desejou estar, sendo amado por quem ele mais amava no mundo. Os olhos completamente fechados, ele completamente entregue às sensações daquele momento. Dean reparava até na respiração ofegante dele, que causava arrepios no mais velho... E um beijo surgiu no meio de toda aquela escuridão, acompanhado por uma mudança de ritmo.

Dean agora ia forte e fundo. Sam chamava o seu nome alto, com urgência, e cada vez que tinha seu ponto fraco tocado, seu corpo se arrepiava por completo. Dean gostava de ter o irmão pra si, mas vê-lo daquele jeito, era especial, era mais que um presente. Ver o "Seu Sammy" desejando por um contato mais intenso, se deliciando nas sensações causadas por ele... Ah, isso era mágico.. Era impagável.

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**_

_**My love is**_

_**A burning, consuming fire**_

Poucas palavras em meio a um momento tão interessante, mas puderam ser muito bem escutadas, quando Dean aproximou sua boca do ouvido esquerdo de Sam e disse:

— Eu te amo Sammy...

E a resposta pôde ser mais sentida do que escutada: A boca de Sam colada ao ouvido de Dean:

— Eu também te amo Dee...

E a coisa toda ferveu. Dean aumentou o ritmo, estocando rápido e forte, fazendo Sam perder a noção de tudo, até não agüentar mais e se esvair, dando um banho em ambos os abdomens. Dean sentiu. Sentiu aquele calor, sentiu a contração do mais novo em si e se arrepiou, chegando logo ao paraíso...

_**No**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_**No**_

_**You'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

Dean saiu de Sam e se deitou sobre o seu peito. Exaustos como sempre, juntos como sempre, unidos e esgotados. Dean se apoiou no cotovelo e olhou dentro dos olhos brilhantemente gêmeos de Sam, dizendo:

— Meu garoto... MEU Sammy.

O acariciou a face e beijou sua boca num leve selo.

O mais novo apenas sorriu e retribuiu o beijo. Adormeceram abraçados com mais uma noite envolvida por sussurros na escuridão... Sussurros que ficariam gravados pra sempre na mente de ambos...

Mais um dia especial na vida dos Winchesters que ficará marcado, marcado para ser escondido do mundo e guardado nos seus corações.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim!


End file.
